


堂本刚刚摸到了啥

by Alcoholallergy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcoholallergy/pseuds/Alcoholallergy





	堂本刚刚摸到了啥

而这边的堂本光一，直到坐上飞机还没有缓过来。回想在青春期的许多个夜晚，他也趴在被窝里学着某v的手法，变着花样地套弄“枪杆”，可都要撸秃噜皮了也没有什么变化。而刚刚那个小可爱只是握住自己，下面就已经硬得不行了。对方发颤的手，暴露了他没有表面那样淡定从容，当那个凸脑门儿过来，看着小可爱委屈得红了眼就要哭出来的上目线，只觉得内裤湿润一片。

难道我之前只是没有遇见喜欢的人？！诶嘿？原来我眼光这么好吗？！！

又想到自己的小光一，堂本光一露出了憨笑。

“总裁...总裁...总裁！！！”中岛拿来了毛毯和一个纸袋，真想装作不认识这个硬着裤裆还一脸傻笑的人，“总裁您要不要换条裤子去...”

“诶？！”激动着的堂本光一音调略高，真·疑惑地 望着秘书和他手里的袋子，“为啥啊？”

 

 

“您射了啊...”  
贴心地中岛秘书，耐心地靠近低声提醒。

 

 

 

5.

 

堂本光一此行除了和甲方再次谈判之外，还有一个头疼的事情。父亲在很久之前就希望两方联姻，而知道堂本光一即将去“看望”，更是早早联系了对方，希望趁机促成一门好姻缘，结为亲家更不分彼此，携手发展两方集团。(光一：爸 您别告诉我你就是这么打下来的天下。)

可两方家长不知道的是，对方的女儿奈奈，虽是堂本光一儿时的玩伴，亦是小光一的噩梦。

俊俏少年习惯寡言，不比开朗活泼的少女伙伴众多，小学生没有太明显的性别观念，见光一长相好看，一群女孩子便是喜欢了，拉着光一加入自己的小团体，每日形影不离，总愿成群结伴。偶然一次，奈奈撞见了偷跑出来上厕所的光一，看着自己没有的那部分，少女像是发现了新大陆，人小嗓门大的奈奈引来了女伴们的围观，还是个小书呆子的光一根本不知如何反应，孩子无邪，少女们倒是没有放心上。

可到了青春期，同龄人偷偷交流自己和五指姑娘的幸福生活时，堂本光一才发现，尺寸不小的小光一好像站不起来，有意地去摸摸时候，耳畔总是响起少女好奇的低低的讨论声。

 

 

会面在甲方旗下的酒店，真的见到甲方时，堂本光一内心崩溃，这整场谈判就是个相亲会，合约怕是对方认准部长长期渎职而故意造成的重大过失，逼自己亲自拜访，始作俑者怕就是俩爹吧。

奈奈已经出落得亭亭玉立，言语温柔，大方得体，可每当她开口，堂本光一便回忆起盛夏午后响彻云霄的那句——

 

“民娜快来看啊！扣酱下面呲水啦！！！！”

 

 

 

 

哈... ...堂本光一想尽快结束“谈判”了。

6.

 

幸好结果还是好的，与对方重新签订了合同，继续愉快合作，堂本光一委婉地推辞了挽留，尽全力拜托了奈奈大小姐，瞬移到了下榻的酒店。

堂本光一身心俱疲地趴在床上，认真地思考着自己是不是真的要着手治疗关于小光一的心理疾病了，找心理医生？吃药不靠谱吧？手术还是别了，但不知道中国的针灸可不可以呢？

堂本光一侧躺在床上，心有不甘地挠了挠安稳歪在一侧的小光一，没反应。点开酒店的成人频道，电视上第一人称视角看着某v女优跪在身前，熟练地服务着，一手揉搓着下面的两颗金玉，一手撸开茎:身顶端的褶皱，露出了浑圆的头部。“嗯？原来○○全貌长这样吗？”堂本光一惊讶。

女优双手不停动作，下一特写却是她的嘴，涂着妖艳口红的嘴缓缓张开，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了分身头部的小孔。“嗯？这是在干嘛？”堂本光一爬下床，抱膝坐在地上，看着电视里面的真人教学。舌头仿佛是灵活的生物般，从头部到根部，来回舔舐，留下一条条晶莹的口水渍。只见男优的分身渐渐变大，充血的茎:身慢慢变红，撑平剩下的褶皱，仔细看还有几根血管布在表面，它就这么简单地、直直地翘了起来，雄赳赳气昂昂地指着女优的脸。

堂本光一不服气地跳回床上，麻利地踢掉裤子和胖次，盘腿坐下，露出垂在身前的小光一。学着女优的手法，又吐了口口水到掌心，涂满整个小光一，虔诚又认真地套:弄着...

还是没反应..

 

睡觉！

 

 

耳边没有吵闹的人声、没有安检机滴滴的声音，周围也是一片黑暗，只有自己头顶上方打下的一束追光照亮着自己的身体。堂本光一发现自己还是站在安检台上，想试着动一下，却发现无法控制自己的身体，这时一声甜甜的呼唤从前方响起:“先生~”。

抬眼见一个人影缓缓走入追光，站定在堂本光一面前。熟悉的上目线让光一瞬间燥热起来，富士山般的小嘴一张一合:”先生，请配合安检~”。

小可爱伸手，熟练地解开光一胸前的领带，随意地丢到地上，低头一粒粒扭开衬衫的扣子，堂本光一见他长长的睫毛在眼下拖出大片阴影，微微抖动着，但还没等自己欣赏够，小可爱便把衬衫褪下，抚摸着堂本光一暴露在光线下的胸肌。

“你很喜欢吗？”堂本光一咽了咽口水。

但小可爱并没有直接回答，“想躺在先生的胸口”，不等回应，滑嫩的双臂直接穿过腋下，抱住堂本光一的身体，小可爱就这样扑到了他的怀里。

堂本光一低头看着埋在自己胸口的人，一呼一吸来回搔动着乳首，他也想抱住对方，却依然像是被施了定身术般，无能为力中感受到了小光一渐渐涨大。

小可爱还在进行着安检，伏在胸前不一会儿，便绕到了光一身后，用指尖抚摸过他每一寸的皮肤。接着，他也站上了安检台，两手灵巧地解掉了堂本光一的皮带，“滴~金属制品~”小可爱趴在光一耳边，学着探测器的声音，“先生，皮带不可以带上飞机哟~”，愈加暧昧的吐息让堂本光一一阵颤栗，只觉得阴茎好像要从内裤缝隙里顶了出来。

刚刚这么想着，就感受到一双温热的手伸进了自己的内裤，手指穿过密林，握住了阴茎根部。“啊啦，先生，请您把这东西拿出来”小可爱起身，绕回前方，跪立在小光一“面”前，“不配合的话，那，我可要亲自检查咯。”

只是拉开拉链，自己的阴茎就迫不及待地蹦出来和小可爱见面，弹出来的瞬间还将头部分泌出的液体甩到了对方脸上，在空中形成了一道短暂的晶莹。堂本光一看不清自己分身的模样，他满心满眼都在跪在自己身前，一双大眼含情脉脉地看着手里握住的性器的人。堂本光一红着耳朵，想伸手帮他抚去漂亮面庞上的淫糜的液体，想碰对方软乎乎的脸颊，一定很软，像大福一样，还是草莓味的。

小可爱抬头，堂本光一这才注意到，有几滴黏连在他长长的眼睫毛间，形成了闪光的蹼。“先生，硬硬的东西不可以登机哦~” 撩人的尾音，勾得性器又涨大了几分，小可爱娇嗔地瞪了一眼，缓缓张开小小的嘴巴，伸出粉嫩的舌头。

啊，果然是草莓味。堂本光一心想。

小可爱没有直接含住，而是近乎虔诚地把堂本光一的性器放在自己舌面上，微微晃着头，小心地避开牙齿，一点点将头部吃进去。“有点...大..呢...huhu~”口齿不清地刚刚含住冠状沟，漂亮的眼睛就泛起了泪光，难以继续深入。但小小的嘴巴就这么箍在了敏感的部位，引得堂本光一小腹有股热流想要立即释放。

像是感受到了他的欲望，小可爱的双手温柔地撸动茎身，舌头灵活地打着圈儿划着嘴里的龟头，偶尔滑过顶部的小孔，又用力地向里顶弄，像是要把舌头伸进尿道，“嗯...”堂本光一忍不住呻吟出声，下体有种难以形容的饱涨，想要找到释放的出口，这就是传说中的射精吗？

“先生，快了哟~” 小可爱加快了双手的速度，努力含得更深，在感受到在堂本光一释放的瞬间，含紧了双颊，棉花糖般的口腔内部包裹着性器，堂本光一颤抖着，心中升起丝丝恐惧，害怕自己的分身就要融化在小可爱的嘴里。

堂本光一只感觉像是浑身轻飘飘地浮在空中，思绪放空，似乎能感受到身体每一颗细胞的怡然。再次清醒过来时，见小可爱还跪在身前，仔仔细细嘬着他的性器，仿佛刚刚迸发的精液都是这个小恶魔一点一点吸出来的一样。

“先生，欢迎乘坐本次航班，祝您飞行愉快~”

 

 

 

 

7.

堂本光一侧头，望着舷窗外的风景发着呆，听不进中岛秘书喋喋不休地汇报回国后的工作安排，满脑子都是昨晚的“飞行”，不知接下来该如何面对这个推迟十年才像个正常发育期男生一样会做春梦了的自己。

“kento...”他唤出声。

“...怎么了总裁？”贴心的秘书一手收起pad，一手准备掏出晕机药。

...  
“我觉得我长大了。”  
...  
...  
“是的，总裁。接下来是要好好考虑婚姻大事了，但在此之前，我们先把接下来的这个项目...blabla” 当机了几秒的秘书，把总裁的傻乎乎归因为受了奈奈小姐的影响，把“安排相亲”四个字计入脑海，继续了汇报。

堂本光一什么都没听进去，看到突然映入眼帘的富士山而真正清醒起来。

“我知道怎么治疗了！！！”堂本光一脑内的小人开心地转着圈跳了起来。

 

 

下飞机时候，堂本光一对中岛秘书讲，“把所有跨国会见尽量提前，还是清晨航班，还是那栋航站楼”，秘书被突然回归元气的总裁吓了一跳，问道“好的总裁，可是，为啥啊？”

“看病！”

诶？我们和医药集团有合作了吗？？？

 

 

 

 

中岛秘书感觉额头似乎有点凸。(并不x)

 

 

 

tbc😄


End file.
